Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and systems for data communication and more particularly, to methods and systems for establishing temporary communication using non-traditional communication media for high speed data communication between a ground system and a vehicle.
Known systems onboard vehicles such as commercial aircraft generate considerable amounts of data. For example, engines are monitored at every stage of operation, which results in generation of significant amounts of data. Such monitoring data includes, for example, but not limited to compression ratios, rotation rate (RPM), temperature, and vibration data. A separate electronic digital controller monitor (EDCM) typically monitors each engine. In addition, fuel related data, maintenance, Airplane Health Monitoring (AHM), Operational information, catering data, In-flight Entertainment Equipment (IFE) updates and passenger data like duty free shopping are routinely and typically generated onboard the aircraft. At least some of these systems wirelessly connect to a ground system through a central airplane server and central transceiver.
Currently, when an aircraft arrives at a gate, much of the data is downloaded manually from the aircraft. Specifically, data recording devices are manually coupled to interfaces on the aircraft and the data is collected from the various data generators or log books for forwarding and processing at a back office.
At least some wireless communication systems are used when an aircraft arrives on the ground (sometimes referred to as weight on wheels, WOW). Data may be wirelessly downloaded from the central server onboard the aircraft to the ground system. Data may also be wirelessly uploaded to such central server as well. Such communications frequently occur, for example, using a low speed VHF based or WLAN wireless local area networks with limited bandwidth and high levels of interference.
Demand for additional communication channels and data transfer needs is driving rapid change in connection with such communications. Such increased demand is due, for example, to increasing reliance by ground systems upon data from the aircraft, as well as increased communication needs of the flight crew, cabin crew, and passengers. In addition, data diversity along with an increasing number of applications producing and consuming data in support of a wide range of aircraft operational and business processes puts additional demand on communications.
The current solution utilizes a LAN unit (TWLU). However, the usability of the wireless link in an airport environment, where the same frequency spectrum is also being used by perhaps tens or hundreds of other nearby systems is limited. Because the frequency spectrum is shared, the communication bandwidth available to any one aircraft is extremely variable and can easily be a fraction of the capacity found in an unshared radio frequency environment. In addition, the installation of any other new infrastructure in both the airport and the aircraft, such as hardwired network connections to the aircraft, are extremely costly and require additional operational manpower support to the aircraft to physically make this connection. What are needed are methods and systems for establishing an extended bandwidth communication with a vehicle using non-traditional communication media for high speed data communication between a ground system and the vehicle.